


Doodles

by speakeasyblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fluff that gives you cavities, iwaoi - Freeform, let's be honest we all know they flirt even in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakeasyblues/pseuds/speakeasyblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first class of the day and already Oikawa is giving his Iwa-chan a headache by grabbing all his notebooks and writing who knows what on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> I personally believe that these two try to get on each other's nerves as much as possible because let's face it, they can't live without each other.

Oikawa barely makes it to their first class but miraculously, he arrives a split second before their teacher. Grinning, the captain of the volleyball club settles down in the seat behind Iwaizumi and hangs his bag on his seat.   
“G’morning Iwa-chan!” He cheerfully pokes his neck, causing a vein to throb at the temple of Iwaizumi.   
“Get lost, moron.” He replies bluntly, trying to ignore the idiot sitting behind him.   
“Ahh, I’m getting chills! So cold!” Oikawa shudders, hugging himself. He reaches out to tickle the nape of his childhood friend and earns a slap that stings his long fingers. “You’re really mean today, Iwa-chan!”   
“Not my fault you’re an asshole.”   
Oikawa sighs dramatically and replies, “Is it because you were lonely that we didn’t get to walk to school together? Iwa-chan, you really have to keep your infatuation in check—“  
His vice-captain kicks back and hits his ankle harshly. Oikawa whimpers slightly, nursing his ankle.   
The teacher doesn’t notice the usual morning banter between them, and tells the class to open their books to page 137. Iwaizumi reaches in his bag to grab his book. Inside the schoolbag, his hand is met with another’s. Long, volleyball-worn fingers intertwine with his, and stroke his hand. Iwaizumi feels his abdomen tingle with anxiety and he pulls away almost immediately.  
He turns around, furious but at the same time completely flustered. Oikawa looks innocent, his tongue sticking out, holding a few notebooks…that suspiciously have the same design as his.   
“Not only an asshole, but also a fucking thief.” Iwaizumi growls, holding out his hand.   
“C’mon Iwa-chan, I’m bored.” He replies, giving him a wink. He turns to the last page of one of his notebooks and begins doodling. Oikawa has claimed the back pages of Iwaizumi’s notebooks and books ever since they were in pre-school. He fills them up with stupid drawings and sometimes practices his skills as a poet or songwriter (Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan my hair is so fair/ to find hair like this is so rare. Another one was: Iwa-chan, don’t you think I’m the best setter?/ please tell me there is no one better).   
“Fine, but don’t ask me to give you notes later.” Iwaizumi grumbles, snatching one of the notebooks stacked on Oikawa’s table. The volleyball captain smiles at him, thinking that Iwa-chan really does spoil him sometimes. Iwaizumi, after shooting him one last glare, spins forward and begins to listen to the teacher.   
As the class goes on, Oikawa lets the teacher’s voice fade out as he draws lazy circles on the paper. He rests his chin at the back of his hand, drawing. He begins writing his favorite doodle, and just as he is about to jot down Hajime’s pet name, he runs out of ink.   
Frustrated, he scribbles loudly at the paper but the pen does not resurrect. And that was his only pen.   
He swivels around to drop the writing instrument into his bag and when he faces forward, he sees Iwaizumi’s raised hand, offering him a pen. He doesn’t face Oikawa, but patiently waits for him to take the pen.  
Oikawa feels all pleasant inside (a feeling that only Iwaizumi Hajime can give him) and looks around the classroom. His seatmates are either half-asleep or reading novels behind their school books. He grins wickedly at Iwaizumi’s hand, still outstretched.   
Before taking the pen, he kisses his vice-captain’s knuckles briefly as a thank you. The pen clatters to the ground and once more, Iwaizumi whips around to face him, fuming. His neck is red, and the blush slowly makes it to his cheeks. He opens his mouth to scold him when the teacher stops writing on the black board.   
“Iwaizumi-kun, please face front.” The teacher drawls, and with a slight shrug, returns to the lesson.   
The raven-haired boy snarls at him, mouths “dumbass” but follows the teacher. Soon, the captain just has Iwaizumi’s back to ogle at.   
Oikawa is still smiling, his lips tingling with even the briefest contact with Iwa-chan. He gets the pen left on the floor and finishes what he was writing on the last page of the notebook.   
“I love Iwa-chan” he writes, and it is just one of dozens of love confessions at the back of the notebook.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is my first fic too :D


End file.
